The Cliche Romance
by Nintendard
Summary: Avril is an unlucky girl who was born on April Fool's Day. One day to class a mishap occurs and she is thrown into the world of Fable and begins causing some mischief of her own. How long can Reaver last until he gives up bedding her.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I decided to have some fun with Fable :)

Fable belongs to Lionhead Studios! Only Avril Evans belongs to me. I hope you guys enjoy the story :D I know I will!

The Cliché Romance

Chapter One

Morning arrived in the small town of Mound, Louisiana population...12. Yep, one of the smallest towns in America. And one of the most uninteresting places you will ever visit. But this is the home of Avril Evans. Born April 1st, 1986. Avril grew up in this small town, even though her father is a well known musician she was still made fun of for her date of birth. It seemed like a curse was upon her every year. She never wanted to leave the house. But today was different.

Avril was in her room getting ready for class. Today she had to turn in her sculpture project for art class. Getting a degree in art was a challenging process but she was making her way there, going to summer classes. She couldn't wait to get it over and done with so she could leave this blasted town. Avril sighed and looked over at her desk and looked at her sculpture for the class. She had made an exact replica of the Shadow Court seal from Fable 2. She smiled feeling a sense of pride in her work. It took her almost 2 months to get it just right.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her dad knocking on the door. "Avee?" He called, she smiled and looked at the door. "I'm here, dad. I'm just getting ready for class. You can come in." The door creaked open and she saw a cupcake with a candle lit. This only reminded her of her possible torture ahead, from her classmates. Having your birth on April Fool's Day is not something to be proud of. Regardless of the fact she kept the smile on for her father who walked in happily.

"There's my little girl!" He said with glee. Avril smiled and hugged her father as he came in. "Dad, im only twenty-five. Besides you know how everyone is going to treat me once I get up to class." She sighed. Her father just smiled and hugged her tight. " Avee, you are very special. You are a beautiful and talented young woman. And I couldn't ask for a better daughter. You have been such a blessing to me ever since your mother died." He smiled gently at her, and brushed a few of her dark strands of hair from her face. "Now, I better let you get to class. Don't want you to be late." He said handing her the cupcake. She smiled at him and blew out the candle. Her father removed the candle as she loaded her bag with her supplies and headed out the door.

Avril rushed down the hall and went to the car. She quickly ate the cupcake and wiped her mouth as she started the car. As she backed out she glanced one last time over at her father who was standing out on the porch to watch her leave. He's done that since the day she was born. From the time she was on her first bus ride to school til now. And he always had a big smile on his face. She waved at him before taking off down the road in her old trusty 1967 Ford Mustang Convertible. A gift when she turned eighteen. Her father said that it was her mother's car. When she passed away he kept it in the shop and worked on it so he could give it to Avril for her eighteenth birthday. She treasured this care, it was all she had left of her mother.

Avril sighed as she came to a stop at a red light. She wish she could have known her mother. Fate always gave her a cruel reality check when her birthday came up. But nothing hurt most when she was told that her mother died because she was born. Tears began to swell in her eyes, she wiped them away quickly and drove through the light once it was green. One thing she never understood was why her father never got remarried. She remembers asking him that once ,when she was sixteen. He told her that it was because her mother was still alive in his heart, and even though she was not there physically, he was still madly in love with her. This whole time he did what he loved most and did it for her and her mother.

Avril finally arrived at the school, which was about an hour drive from her home. She got out of the car and grabbed her things. She checked her watch to see the time, it was about 9:35 a.m. Her class didn't start until 10:00 a.m but she always enjoyed being a little early. Avril smiled as she locked up her car and walked to the building. She sighed gently as she opened the door and continued onward to her demise. No one in her class liked her that much, and she didn't understand why. Granted, most of them were fresh out of High School and still had their mental immaturity for bullying and acting foolish. How they ever got into college, she'll never know. She stopped and went to the elevator and pressed the button. She usually took the stairs but since it was April Fool's she'd rather stay away from any situation that would give her injuries.

The elevator doors opened and she walked in continuing her thoughts on the subject at hand-Perhaps they had rich families that bought their way into college. This made no sense to her, since you were technically letting your child get away with what ever they want, and learning no life lesson. This brought many questions to her mind. 'What would happen to them if their parents were unable to provide for them?''How would they survive on their own?' Her thoughts were interrupted by the elevator stopping abruptly. She looked at the controls and pressed a few of the buttons when the lights suddenly went off.

Avril sighed."Don't tell me this is a joke." She rubbed her temples and tried to not get worked up. "Now I'm going to be late for class." She said as she went to press the call button .She stopped when she started hearing creaking sounds making her turn pale. "That...didn't sound good." She said as she began to panic.

Things went dead silent when suddenly the elevator dropped one floor, knocking Avril back. She jumped up and began knocking on the door-screaming. "Guy's let me out! This isn't funny!" The elevator dropped another floor. "GUYS!" She screamed even louder as the elevator dropped several floors. This frightened her, considering there were only three floors to each building and she had dropped by four now. Suddenly it began dropping faster and faster until there was a large crash and everything went black.

Avril's eyes slowly opened revealing her brilliant green eyes. She sat up carefully and rubbed her head. "What...happened?" Avril looked around and noticed the door was cracked. She crawled and reached over to open it but stopped when she saw her hand. Her eyes shot opened and she screamed loudly. "Wh-WHAA~!" She bust through the elevator doors and looked at her body. Her skin, clothes, everything was not like it was before. It seemed more...toony then realistic. Even her things looked as if they were from some computer generated movie. "What the hell is this?" She flipped her hands over again and again trying to make sense of things.

She looked up at her surroundings to find them exactly the same. There were trees, a stone path, and birds, but none of them looked like it was from her reality. This had to be some sick joke. "Ok guys this isn't funny!"

"Oh yes it is! It's hilarious!" Said a voice with an irish accent. Avril looked around but didn't see anything or anyone.

"Wha-?" she continued looking until she finally saw something small in the bushes.

"What are you lookin at you stupid wench!" Avril was surprised to see what looked like some demonic garden gnome snared in the the bushes.

"Um, do you know where I am?" she asked politely, though it hardly made a difference in the gnome's attitude.

"What are you, blind? We're in Albion you dip$#!&" Avril stood erect, glaring back at the gnome in anger.

"How rude! What makes you think you can talk to me tha-...Wait. Did you say Albion?" she asked. The gnome looked at her uninterested. "Yes, now piss of you sod!" Avril stopped and turned to her things. How could she be in Albion? Albion was just some fantasy land from a game. "This has to be a dream. Maybe the prank went wrong and I hit my head. Yeah, that's it!"she laughed nervously and went to grab her bag and start walking off down the road. She looked ahead and noticed that there was a sign with a fork in the road. She rushed up to it and looked at it carefully. "Ok, well if this is a dream then I guess there wouldn't be any harm to play along with it, right?" She smiled at herself and continued to look at the sign. She first noticed that to the right was Bowerstone. Maybe she should try going that way. "Bowerstone should be a good place to get some answers." She took off to the right and headed towards Bowerstone. She grew nervous when she realized that she didn't know when she was in Albion. Everything was unfamiliar to her. But it shouldn't matter, it was only a dream right. She should know if it was during the very first game...or maybe the second or third. Either way, this couldn't be a bad experience...Right?

A/N

Haha, well now. Our young protagonist has been thrown from her reality and into the world of Albion. We shall see how she survives in this crazy world. Things should get pretty interesting! :) I hope you guys enjoy and I will try to get the next chapter up soon! This is going to be great! And please remember to Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there! I'm back with another chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying it so far! I really am enjoying writing it. Again Fable and its characters all belong to Lionhead Studios. Avril is only mine to claim :) Let's continue!

The Cliché Romance

Chapter Two

After about an hour of walking, Avril finally came to the sight of civilization. She saw the towering pipes of Bowerstone Industrial. Immediately she knew 'when' she was in Albion."Hmm, I must be somewhere into the third one." she paused."Interesting" she sighed and resituated her bag on her shoulder and continued towards Bowerstone.

Once she entered the industrious town, she saw empty streets apart from the potential beggars sitting on the side of the roads. She just pushed through as the beggars watched her with open palms. She felt sad that she couldn't give anything for them, nothing they could use atleast. All she had were school supplies.

She came too an opening that was familiar, and she could hear what sounded like a riot. Avril walked closer to see what was going on. As she saw the crowd, it just dawned on her what was going on. There was a man standing on a wooden podium talking to the industrial workers.

"Reaver is exploiting us!" he began to shout. Avril knew what was coming, but what could she do?"We deserve fair pay!" the man continued. The crowd was shouting in agreement with him as he talked. "We demand better working conditions! We're workers! We're not slaves!" Avril heard the first ring of Reaver's metal cane. Her stomach began crawling up to her throat as she felt compelled to warn this man to stop. "Reaver treats us like 're not going to take it anymore!" The second ring was heard, suddenly she felt her body move on its own, rushing towards the man. Next thing she knew, a gun shot was heard, and she lay on the ground next to the man.

Avril's eyes were shut tight, but when there was no sound to be heard she slowly opened them to see the man looking at her in shock and a fresh bullet hole in the center of the podium. As she looked around she noticed the crowd was staring at her and Reaver's gun was trained on her.

"Well well now. What have we here? A new savior of the people?" Reaver said. Avril could only sit there and stare. She couldn't believe Reaver...THE Reaver, was standing there before her. Though she wished it were on a happier and much more casual occasion than this, but none the less, she was still partially giddy at the reality of the situation. "I say dear girl, you are different from the others, in both guts and attire." Reaver's statement made her realize that she was in nothing but a black v neck tank top, and her blue jeans. Definitely not something you see everyday in Bowerstone. Reaver looked away at the others in the crowd and began to speak. "As for you, I have been a generous man, and I shall show it to you if you keep pushing my little buttons." He said tapping his pistol to his hat."Now if you don't mind, I have a party to prepare for and I don't have time to play today. Now get back to work before I start handing out 'rewards'"It didn't take long for people to start getting back to work. They knew he meant business.

The riot leader looked at Avril. "Thank you for saving my life." He said. Avril smiled at him."Just try not to get on his bad side, ok?" she replied. He nodded and went back to work. She sighed and turned to walk away but was stopped by two men. When she looked closely at them she noticed it was Sir Walter Beck, and who she assumed to be the Prince. The quickly approached her. "That was bloody marvelous, what you did." Walter stated."What is your name, young lady?" Avril looked at him a bit taken back.

"Oh! My name is Avril...Avril Evans." she smiled gently, grateful that she was in good company. Walter and the Prince smiled at her.

"We are forming a rebellion, and I think we could use someone like you on our side. Would you be willing to help?" Walter asked. Avril looked at him and bit her lip. She wasn't sure if she was cut out to be part of a rebellion. She would have to fight and she just wasn't ready for that yet. But if she could stay in a safe place. It would be worth it. Avril looked up at Walter." I would love to help."

Walter and the Prince smiled. "Splendid! We are heading to the Bowerstone Resistance right now, you should join us. This way!" Walter lead the way down to the sewers. This was something Avril was NOT looking forward too. But it had to be done, sadly.

Once they were inside the sewers, they arrive through the barricade of men, protecting the hideout. Luckily,as planned, Page was there to save them before they were shot. They were then taken back to Page's room and discuss what the Prince had to do in order for trust to be established. Within minutes, the Prince stormed through the doors and set out to do his good deeds. Meanwhile, Avril sat at one of the desks awaiting for her 'sentence'.

"Are you sure we can trust her? Just look at how she's dressed. She's clearly not from around here. Why would she care about us, when she didn't even understand what's going on?" Page had a point , to some extent. She wasn't from here, and she had no involvement with the customs of Albion. But she had an idea.

"Excuse me, Page?" Walter and Page paused and looked over at Avril. She sighed and hoped that she could talk her way out of this mess. "I know it's impossible to ask you to trust a total stranger. But believe me when I say I want to help." she paused for a moment." I can't stand seeing people oppressed like this, nor can I stand to see children have their childhood taken from them, such as they have. I swear to you I will do what I can to help you." Page looked at her sternly, but Walter couldn't be more impressed. This is harder then she thought.

"Alright then." Page stated. "I heard rumors that Reaver is having another one of his parties tonight. I need you to go and confirm this. Once I have the ok, I will need to send a few of my men to pay him a little visit."

'Well that was easy' Avril thought to herself. "Actually, Page. When I was at the little riot, I heard Reaver say he was getting ready for a party. So I think it's safe to assume that these rumors are true." Page's eyes widened a bit and stared at her in disbelief. Walter just chuckled.

"You see there. Just arrived and she's already a step ahead of you. HAHA!"Avril rubbed her head and laughed nervously. 'you have no idea...' she thought to herself.

"Well it's settled than. Once the Prince finishes up with his chores, we will see about getting more information from Swift about Aurora. In the meantime I will send Kidd and my men to Reaver's little party and see what information they can get." Walter smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

Page leaned over her map and glared down at Millfields."Now we play the waiting game."

A/N

Hey guys! I'm excited about posting this one cause now we can get into the fun part! I hope you guys are enjoying it and I would love to hear what you have to say about it! So please read and review! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Hello Hello! Welcome back everyone! I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. I'm excited for here on end! :D Once again Lionhead Studios owns the Fable series and its characters! I only lay claim to Avril Evans!

The Cliché Romance

Chapter 3

Several hours had passed, when the Prince returned to the hideout. Meanwhile Ben and Swift had arrived to help out with information on Aurora. Avril felt excited. She felt as if she were behind the scenes of the in her life had she dreamed of being here with Swift and Walter. Ok, maybe she did have one or two daydreams, but who wouldn't!

"We have a situation." Walter stated. The Prince looked at Walter waiting for him to continue."It seems we have more trouble." Page sighed as she leaned over the map."My men are missing. We've not heard one thing from them. They should have been back by now!"She said slamming her fists to the table. Ben rubbed the back of his head.

"Where are they?" Asked the Prince. Page sighed and looked at Millfields with a worried expression. "Reaver's Mansion" she replied. The Prince bit his lip thinking about what to do. Avril just sat there, afraid to interfere with the plot. Course, it didn't seem to matter, when someone was about to be shot.

"We have to go get them!" Page shouted. "We can crash the party if we hurry." Page looked at the Prince and Avril."You two are coming with me." Avril jumped and looked at Page surprised. "Wha-ME!" Ben was pouting as he crossed his arms. "I still can't come? Not even after the three hollow men?" Page glared at Ben. "It's settled." She turned and handed Avril and the Prince the spar costumes. "Now all you boys get out. We have a party to dress for."

"Ah yes, I will stand guard." said Ben. Page shot him another angry glare."" He could hear the threat in her voice and quickly left the room.

Avril stood at Page's bed looking down at the garment before her. It was a very elegant dress made out of satin. It was sleeveless with a built in corset that was a deep green with pleats running down the waist, on it golden embellishments of complex patterns. The skirt was big and had pieces of the satin bunched up with rhinestones in the center of each gathering.

Avril started taking her clothes off. Her mind was set on the task ahead of her. She was going to Reaver's ! Of all people in Albion. She felt very uncomfortable, even more so since she had her clothes off. Goosebumps began to crawl across her skin and she decided to quickly put the dress on.

"You ready?" Asked Page. Avril walked from behind the boxes that were stacked beside Page's bed. Avril blushed a bit. "Do you think you can help me with the corset?" She asked shyly. Page looked at her smiling. "Sure, turn around" Page approached Avril and helped her lace up the corset. "This dress is beautiful on you."

Avril blushed from the comment."Thank you, you look very beautiful in your dress, too." Page smiled. "Come on, let's do your make up. I have something perfect in mind for you." Page escorted Avril to a chair and went to grab some supplies. She then sat in front of Avril and began to do her makeup.

Page put a deep vibrant purple eyeshadow on Avril. She also added a thin strip of black eyeliner and some mascara. Once Page was finished, she pulled away to look at her work. "Perfect." she smiled."Now we just need the final touches." She handed Avril a dark green mask that resembled the head of a peacock. Avril put it on and felt the decorative feathers tickle the side of her face.

Avril quickly put her hair up and put on a white wig that was put up into a high bun and had a few curly strands fall over her shoulder. Page looked at her in approval and nodded. "Right. Let's get going! The Prince will meet us there."

Avril and Page stood at the entrance of Reaver's Mansion awaiting the Prince. As soon as he arrived they all entered mansion. Avril had a great sense of panic approaching her. She had no clue how to fight creatures. The only training she had was some martial arts and fencing but even that was scarce. Nevertheless, she needed to keep focused on what she needed to do.

As they entered, they were greeted by Reaver's trusty butler-Barry Hatch. Avril always found Barry rather adorable, what with his little speech impediment and all.

"Wather late aren't yah?" Barry questioned. Page choked up a bit trying to not blow our cover.

"Oh, we are very sorry. We had a little accident on the way here. You know how the woods can be. Very unforgiving." Avril said calmly. Barry looked at her from top to bottom and smiled.

"Well I'm afwaid you've missed most of the pahty, but they are about to have a few more pieces of entahtainment. Follow me." Barry turned and led them up the stairs, past the dining hall, and into the hallway just before stopping in front of the infamous double doors. "I'm afwaid Mastah Weaver does not allow weapons of any kind inside the ballwoom."

"I'm afraid I need to keep mine." Page explained, carefully."I'm here to find some...'friends'."

"Oh, so you're the bwave rebels." Barry smiled."Don't you worwy, we're pwatically on the same side. Just go thwough these doors and you will go wight past the pahty." He said motioning to the doors.

"Let's go." said Avril, but Page stopped her.

"Not you, you should stay behind in case anything happens." Avril looked at Page in disbelief.

"But.."

"No 'Buts.." Just do as I say, alright. It'll just be a minute." Avril watched as Page and the Prince walked through the doors. She knew what was to come, and it would be more than a few minutes.

Avril suddenly heard Barry clear his throat. 'Great, just what I need...' she thought to herself as she looked over to see what he wanted. He just smiled at her a walked a bit closer. " I know a gweat view of where we could watch the pahty."he stated. Avril laughed nervously and smiled.

"U-Uhh...sure" she said nervously. Barry held out his arm, Avril cautiously hooking arms with him as he began to escort her to the 'party'. She watched where they went in case she had to make a run for it. They turned into one of the doors that was usually locked in the game. He took her up a flight of stair and over to these double doors and opened them revealing Reaver and his guests. She could hear the arguments already. It had begun.

A/N

Hey everyone! I'm sorry the chapters are so short, but at least I am getting them out quickly. :)

I really hate typing for Barry cause I like to keep my auto spell check on, and my page clean and there are red lines EVERYWHERE! Anyways I hope to post the next chapter soon, so please R&R to let me know what you think! Please and Thank yew! :3


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy this next chapter! And I will try to make this one a bit longer.

It usually takes me a while to write these (sadly) I want to make sure everything is perfect :)

Fable series and its characters (c)Lionhead Studios. Avril Evans is mine! :P ENJOY!

The Cliché Romance

Chapter 4

Avril stood there behind Reaver and his guests, looking down at Page and the Prince. This was not good, but she felt a sense of relief that she would not be fighting. She noticed Barry approaching Reaver and whispering something in his ear, making Reaver turn back to look at her. This made her even more uncomfortable.

Reaver turned his attention back to Page and the Prince. "Well now, let's see what the wheel of misfortune will choose for us today." Reaver tapped his cane to the floor making the cogs start turning until they came to a stop. "Ahh the Hobbe round, such vile creatures. Let's see just how skilled you two really are." The door leading to the Hobbes opened behind them and Page disappeared into the hall. Reaver and his guests turned and began heading to the arena. Reaver stopped in front of Avril and smiled. "Such an elegant dress is suiting for an elegant woman, though I'm sure you would look just as elegant without it." Avril felt her face go up in flames. She was thankful that she was wearing a mask, for fear of Reaver seeing her blush.

"U-Uhh..Thank you." she replied, nervously. He just chuckled and held out his arm for hers.

"Come, come my dear! Or we will miss the show." Avril slowly reached for his arm and was escorted to the arena. Upon arrival she saw Page and the Prince waiting impatiently for their fight.

"Let the match begin!"

Hours went by as Page and the Prince pushed through one battle after another. Avril could tell they were getting tired, until finally they were back in the main room and the wheel spun again. Avril knew what was next, and she wasn't looking forward to it at all.

"You holier-than-thou idealists, always thinking in the simplist, most binary of ways." Reaver paused and waved his cane around."But I quite agree. This game grows tiresome. And my guests, they grow-restless." Avril stood in the back, trying to hide from the group. She knew what they were but Barry on the other hand, was flirting with a guest. As she watched, a familiar sensation began growing inside of her.

"No need to get westless, sweethawt." He paused with a smirk." Barwy Hatch is here to take care of yeh." he gave the woman a twirl as Avril saw the look of disgust in her face. One that quickly changed into bloodlust. The woman began to change shape right in front of her. It was something truly horrific. The woman grew larger and larger as hair began to grow thick, her nails extending and grotesque sounds of joints popping. Not to mention the foul odor emitting from her.

Barry turned towards the woman which immediately wiped that smirk off his face. "Wah, Hey Weavah, HELP!" In a matter of seconds Barry's wrist was grabbed by a third party. He looked at saw Avril grabbing him and pulling him out of the way. Everything happened so fast, but for Barry he saw everything. Her foot collided with the face of the gruesome beast, knocking it down to the lower level of the main room. But as it fell the Balverine gave one final swip, making contact with Avril's ankle, knocking her to the floor. Avril winced as she held her ankle, feeling the blood seep through the open wound. Barry sat behind her still in shock.

"Avril!" the Prince called out. He would've like to help her but they were swarmed with Balverines. Barry was about to say something when suddenly the Balverine that attacked him jumped back up to the higher level, but this time her focus was on Avril, who quickly jumped up and started running. Balverine in full pursuit.

Barry got up quickly and looked at Reaver. " Mastah Weavah, you need to help her!" he shouted. Reaver looked at him rather surprised.

"Why on earth would I rescue someone who treats my guests as such?" Reaver just chuckled at himself until Barry grabbed him by the arm.

"Mastah, please. I owe her my life." Reaver paused for a moment, until he finally sighed and walked towards the exit. Page noticed Reaver leaving and went to fire a shot, but she stopped when she noticed that Avril was not there, and Reaver was walking into the hallway with his pistol drawn.

Meanwhile, Avril made her way outside of the mansion. Not that this was the safest place to be, considering she had a Balverine on her heels. As soon as she was down the stairs she threw off her shoes and wig and took off running full sprint, but before she could get anywhere she was knocked down the stairs that led to the docks. Avril hit the ground hard and landed on her bad ankle. She winced in pain and looked up at the top of the stairs, turning pale as she saw the Balverine towering over her with bloodlust in it's eyes. It growled loudly as it positioned itself and lunged at her. In mid air a gunshot could be heard ringing throughout the skies and the body hit the ground next to her.

Avril was trying to catch her breath when she heard the hammer of a gun being pulled back. Her head shot up at the top of the stairs and she saw Reaver standing there with his pistol pointed straight at her. "My my, look who we have here." He smiled."The hero of the day come to crash my little party. I must say, I can't approve of your social skills with my guests." He looked over at the dead Balverine next to her."Or the fact that I was forced to dispose of her so...brutishly" Reaver sighed and looked at her with pistol still pointed."Which brings me to my next topic. I save you're life, ergo- you owe me your services."

"Wha-" she looked at him appalled."What makes you think I will ever do anything for you?" Within a second to her response, Reaver shot his pistol mere inches beside her.

"Next time I won't be so gracious." he said. Avril turned pale and began to sweat.

"Fine..." she sighed.

"Splendid, now let's go."Reaver turned to leave, but stopped when he heard Avril call to him.

"Hey, wait a minute." she yelled. Reaver turned back around. "I can't get up." Avril felt humiliated that she had to ask Reaver for assistance. But her wounded ankle made it difficult to walk.

"Pardon Me?" Reaver asked with a perked eyebrow. Avril looked down and sighed.

"I can't walk with my ankle...like this." She looked down at her ankle which was drenched in blood. Reaver sighed and walked down the stairs.

"Well I see we are off on a bad 'foot'..." Reaver stopped and started laughing at himself. Avril just stared at him with her arms crossed. "Ah- well it seems, my dear, that we have a small problem." Avril dropped her arms and looked at him, now annoyed.

"And what would that be?" she asked. Reaver leaned down and smirked.

"Well, im afraid that your dress is far too heavy. It might be best if you remove them." Avril glared at Reaver.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Reaver's grin grew wider.

" I never 'kid', my dear." Reaver chuckled and gently pulled a strand of her hair. Avril sighed, then she remembered she had some garments underneath her dress that were not too revealing. 'Heh, joke's on him' she thought to herself. She then started taking her dress off. A look of satisfaction formed on Reaver's face, until she fully removed the gown and exposed what looked like women's pajamas. Avril looked up at I'm with a mocking smile.

"Is that better?" She asked, Reaver catching the sarcasm behind her voice. He sighed and picked her up.

"Hardly..." He walked up the stairs and back into the mansion. As they entered they were greeted by Barry, who looked relieved to see them both.

"Mastah Weavah..." Reaver cut in before he could say anything else.

"Hatch, take her to a room and take care of her at once. I want her working in the morning. So see to it that she is free of injuries." Reaver tossed her into Barry's arms and walked away.

Avril blushed as Barry held her close. He was very quiet as he walked up the stairs, which made her a bit nervous. Avril knew Reaver very well, but as far as Barry was concerned, she was clueless. She assumed he was like Reaver-conceited, arrogant, and an annoying pervert, but he seemed more...normal.

"Thank you..." he said, finally breaking the silence. Avril looked at him a bit surprised.

"Oh, it was no problem...I-I'm just glad you're safe." she smiled gently at him.

"It it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't be heah." Barry finally reached a room and carefully opened the door. He walked inside and gently set her on the bed. "How is your ankle?"

"Oh, it's still stinging a lot, but I should be fine." Avril looked at it slightly concerned. Barry looked at it for a moment and went to a cabinet in the bathroom. He quickly returned and brought a bottle that had a red liquid. She assumed it was a healing potion.

"Heah, this will help it heal fastah." He handed the bottle to Avril, who drank it quickly. The healing effects took over immediately. The died blood reverted back to it's original state as it slowly started working its way back into the open wound, which then slowly sealed itself until it was completely gone.

"Amazing!" she said. Barry looked at her a bit confused, after all who hasn't heard of or drank a healing potion.

"Well, it should be much bettah in the morning. So you should get some west." Barry stood up. "Mastah Weavah will be expecting you to be weady for wook in the morning. I will wake you up."

"Oh,um, ok. I guess I will see you in the morning then." Avril said smiling gently."And thank you for helping me, Barry." Barry looked at her with a smile.

"You are welcome. By the way, I don't think I evah caught yow name."

"Oh! My name is Avril. Avril Evans." Barry smiled and bowed.

"That is a lovely name. I will see you in the morning. Sleep well, Avwill" And with that, Barry left. Avril looked at her ankle and gently ran her fingers across the skin where the wound was. It was completely gone. She smiled and moved underneath the bed covers. She laid there thinking of the day she had. It was hard to believe that just this morning she was on her way to class. Who knew she would end up in this situation. Even so, she wanted to a little fun. After all, it was a dream. Wasn't it?

A/N

Ok guys, thank you for the awesome reviews. Sorry it took SO long to get this chapter. I was severely distracted by Big Bang Theory. I cannot resist! Anyways! I hope you guys are enjoying the story. And Please continue to send me reviews to let me know what you think so far. :) Please and Thank you, XOXOXO


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Here we go! Yet another chapter. I hope you are enjoying it so far. Thanks again for the reviews and I hope to get more good ones :) Fable(c) Lionhead Studios. Avril is mine :)

The Cliché Romance

Chapter 5

'Avril was running through the forest. It was dark and you could hear the cries of the Balverines ringing throughout the trees. Avril was terrified as she ran. But it seemed that no matter how fast she ran, they would always catch up to her.

Avril finally ran into a dead end, she desperately tried to find a way out. But when she turned back around she was surrounded by several Balverines. The tallest of them was the white one standing in the center. He slowly approached her until he lunged.'

Avril woke up in a cold sweat. She looked around the room, trying to slow her breathing down. Once she realized where she was she buried her head in her hands. Avril sighed as she looked back around, but she noticed something- her school bag was on the ground next to her bed. She looked at it wide-eyed. 'I thought I left this at Page's hideout' she thought to herself.

She leaned down to pick it up, and opened to find all her belongings inside. Her art project, ipod, sketch pad, and pencils. Avril opened a flap and pulled out a locket. Inside was a picture of her mother. She heard a knock at the door, just before it opened. When she looked, she saw it was Barry.

"Goodmoaning, Miss Avwil.I have yow clothes pressed and cleaned. Once you aww dwessed, Mastah Weavah weqwests that you meet him in the diningwoom." Barry hung her uniform next to the door and closed it behind him when he left. It was a simple maid outfit, nothing too fancy. Avril sighed as she approached the dress. This what not what she had in mind when it came to being in the Fable universe. Though she would hate to imagine how Reaver would act if he knew how popular he actually was in her world. She got a headache just thinking about it. And as usual her mind started wondering to other things like- If she is able to go to Fable, does that mean that other worlds could be visited. First thing that came to her mind was Kingdom Hearts. 'But, that would be worlds within a world.' she thought to herself. Considering the worlds that were explored in that game. But then her mind went to a terrifying conclusion.'If I am able to come to the world of Fable, then that means that Gears of War or maybe even the world of Resident Evil was real.' This made her want to leave immediately and never come back. Being around her favorite characters was great and all, but there is always a down side.

Avril shook her head and began to change into her uniform. It was a simple little dress, deep purple with a white frilly apron. The sleeves were poofy and she had Reaver Industries cuff links."Oh my God!" she shouted with a big smile."I would totally get these if I were back home." She chuckled to herself. She walked to the mirror and looked at herself to make sure she was presentable. She smiled as she looked at the short poofy shirt. It had a layer of white lace that peaked out from under the dominant fabric. She wore black thigh-high stockings that had a elegant lace pattern at the top, completed with black shoes that resembled the wedge heel. She found it rather odd that eveything fit perfectly.

"Miss Avwil are you weady? Mastah Weavah is waiting." Barry's interruption made Avril jump.

"A-Ah yes. I'm ready." Barry opened the door." Sorry I took so long. I just wanted to make sure everything looked alright."

Once he walked in, he saw her standing there in the uniform. Barry looked at her wide-eyed and smirked. "You look wandiant, my dear. Mastah Weavah will definitely be pweased." Avril covered her mouth trying to hide a smile."Is something wong?" He asked her. Avril just laughed a bit which made Barry look at her confused.

"I'm sorry." she laughed."I just think your speech is adorable." She smiled at him sweetly. Barry was thrown off by her comment, and blushed deeply.

"Oh, um...well. Thank you, I guess. No one has evah said that to me befou." Avril smiled and walked up to him.

"Well we better not keep Reaver waiting. Please lead the way." Barry nodded and escorted Avril to the Dining room where Reaver was found eating breakfast.

"Ah, look at my bright and beautiful Iris!" Reaver said loudly from across the large room. Avril leaned over to Barry and whispered.

"I assume he doesn't mean you." Barry looked over at her trying to hold back a laugh.

"You bettah go see him, I have duties to attend to but if you need help with anything I will be awound." Barry turned and bowed to her and Reaver and walked out of the room. Avril turned back to face Reaver who was still eating his breakfast.

"Dont be shy, my sweat! Come sit with me!" He motioned with his hands to come sit with him. Avril got a bit nervous as she approached him. She sat down next to him and noticed he still had his trademark smile on that smug face of his. She forced a smile.

"Now that you are here, I will be going over some rules." Reaver smiled.

'Here it comes...' Avril thought to herself.

"#1-No complaining, I do hate complaining. #2- Never go into my room without my permission. Most of the time I will be occupied, if you know what I mean." Reaver winked at Avril and continued."#3-You are to come straight here if I summon you, or you will be severely punished. And #4 If I tell you to do something, you will do it without question." Reaver took a sip of tea and looked back over to Avril. "Do I make myself clear?"

Avril glared at him, she had a good idea of what he meant by 'do everything I tell you'. "Yes...'Master' Reaver." she said bitterly. She felt degraded having to call him that.

"Splendid! As long as you follow those rules, and any others that I come up with, everything will be fine!"Reaver laughed as he finished off his tea and stood up. "Now if you don't mind, my dear. I have some appointments that must be attended to in the city. Tatty bye!"

Avril watched him leave. She stood up and gathered his breakfast, taking the dirty dishes to the kitchen. She looked around everywhere and saw confetti from last night's party still throughout the mansion. Avril put the dirty dishes away and walked back into the main lobby, and there she saw Barry. "Barry!"

Barry turned and looked at her."Oh, Miss Avwil. Just in time. I have a job fou your." Avril looked at him curious. He handed her a huge bag, which reminded her of one of those giant Hefty brand trash bags. "We need to get wid of all this confetti. You should stawt hewe and through the dining woom and into the entahtainment woom."

Avril looked at him like he was crazy. "How am I supposed to do this by myself?" Barry smirked at her.

"You can do it, unless you would wather have me tell Mastah Weavah that you wefuse to do yw duties." Avril glared at Barry who was grinning. She turned and went to the piano, near the entrance, and start picking up the confetti. Barry just chuckled and walked away.

"I can't believe this..." she stated. Suddenly she felt something wet at her finger tips. She looked down and looked in the midst of confetti and too her dismay she discovered a used condom. Her eyes shot opened and she screamed loudly. This was not going to be a good day.

A/N

Hey guys, sry this chapter was so short. I wanted to make it longer but I thought this was a good place to stop. I have classes and can't stay up late, plus I have mid-terms coming up so I will do my best to try and get these chapters written. I hope you are enjoying the story so far, and please continue to Read and Review.

Thank you to those who have sent me encouraging reviews and messages. Some of you have even friended me outside of . :) Thank you for all your support and I promise to continue to work hard!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! Here's another chapter for you. I'm going to try and get as many as I can out before I have to start studying for mid-terms. I promise I won't make them too sloppy ;D lol jk. Fable (c)Lionhead Studios. Avril is mine.

The Cliché Romance

Chapter 6

Avril slowly headed up the stairs. She was exhausted from working all day. Cleaning all that confetti, urine, and other unmentionable body liquids. She never wanted to see another condom again. Then there was the occasional vomit-some of it being her own. She sighed when she reached her room. It was definitely time for a bath.

Avril opened the door and walked inside. She didn't know what time it was but she knew it must be close to midnight. She shut the door behind her and walked into her bathroom. When she turned the light on she stopped and looked around wide-eyed. There was beautiful cream colored marble floor, with a bit round tub. In a glass cubbard, there were several varieties of soaps. Was she in the right room? Avril looked back into the bedroom and saw her bag sitting on the bed. 'Yep, this is my room.' she thought.'Wow, If this is how his staff is treated, I wonder how great the 'guest' experience is.' she laughed to herself and went to start the bath. Once the water was halfway filling the tub, she poured a little bottle of magnolia incense into it. It filled the room with a lovely fragrance.

She finally turned off the water and began removing her clothes. Tossing the last piece of cloth aside she slowly stepped into the water, the feeling of the steam hitting her skin gave her goosebumps. She sank into the water and smiled as she closed her eyes. The water felt amazing, as if all her cares were melting away.

"Well now, one of Reaver's whores I assume?" Avril jumped and looked around frantically for the voice. But then she stopped.

"Oh, you've GOT to be kidding me!"

"HAHAHAHA, what? Were you expecting? That tit of a Butler of his?" Avril glared at the gnome in her bathroom.

"His name is Barry."

"Oh well excuse me! I'm sure you've gotten to know him pretty well haven't you?" Avril turned red.

"Excuse me!"she shouted.

"Oh don't act all innocent. No one in Albion is a virgin as long as Reaver is around. HA!"

"Well aren't you a charmer?" Avril sighed in disappointment. So much for a peaceful bath.

"Yes, I get that a lot." the gnome laughed."By the way, you're quite the looker. Reaver would definitely like to have you under his sheets." Avril sank lower into the water until her mouth was completely submerged. "You do know that water is transparent right?" Suddenly Avril threw a few bars of soap at the gnome, giving her time to quickly unplug the drain and leap out o the room. She slammed the door behind her and sighed.

Once she was cleared of the gnome, she rushed to the closet to see what clothes were available. There was nothing but a few dresses, which she had no interest in wearing. She wanted something comfortable so she could look around the mansion."There has to bed something in here." she said to herself. Then her eyes caught a robe. It was a deep forest green that had the Reaver Industries logo on the back, in gold embroidery. "If I ever get home, I'm so taking this with me." she laughed.

Avril rushed to her bag to get her underwear that she left. She looked at them. "Hey, they've been cleaned." She continued to look in her bag but found nothing more then the things she originally had in there. "How did it get in here anyway?" It really didn't make sense to her. Page most likely thought she was dead. And there's no one else who knew she would need her things.'I guess it doesn't matter now.' she thought to herself. Avril quickly put her underwear on along with the robe, and walked out into the hallway. She started walking down the hallway and out into the dining room, this place is exactly as it looked in the game, only thanks to her, no confetti. Sadly, there wasn't much to explore. She found some of the doors locked, which was frustrating, so she headed down stairs to the kitchen.

"Miss Avwil?" she turned around quickly to see Barry standing there. "Shouldn't you be in you Woom?" Avril smiled nervously.

"Ah well, I was going to look around so I could get used to my new surroundings." Barry looked at her and smiled.

"Well if that is the case, I was just about to have some dinnah. I know its late, but would you like to join me?" Avril looked at him a bit surprised and smiled.

"Sure. I am a bit hungry." Avril smiled and walked with Barry to the kitchen. Barry set the table as Avril took a seat. She looked on her plate and there was a wealthy serving of chicken and vegetables. Everything looked fresh."This looks delicious" Avril said. Barry sat across from her and smiled.

"Only the best pwoduce is allowed in the house of Weavah." Barry said cutting the chicken. "So, miss Avwil, wheh is it you come fwom?" he asked taking a bite of chicken. Avril looked down at her plate, not entirely sure how to answer him.

"Well, I'm not from Albion. I come from a place called Louisiana." Barry looked at her intrigued.

"Louisiana? Such a stwang name." Avril laughed.

"I guess when you think about it, it does sound rather strange." Barry smiled, when Avril began to eat herself."Can I ask you something, Barry?" Avril paused a moment and Barry looked at her.

"Shool, what is it you want to ask?" Avril looked at Barry with a smile.

"How long have you been working for Reaver?" Barry returned her gaze.

"Ah well I would say I've been woking for Mastah Weavah fo about fifteen yehs now." Avril looked at him shocked.

"Fifteen years!" Barry nodded and took another bite of chicken.

"I was a wahkah in one of his factahwees and he took a few of us home. I was twenty-five when Mastah Weavah bwought me here." Avril looked at him.

"Don't you wish you could be somewhere else?" Barry looked down at his food and back up to Avril.

"Sometimes, but I owe Weavah my life. I would be dead from stawvation if he hadn't taken me."

"Yes, but don't you think after fifteen yea-"

"Well well, I come home and this place is sparkling like a sea of diamonds! Reaver arrived, with two young women and a young man hanging off him. Avril looked at him in disgust as Barry stood and bowed.

"Welcome home, Mastah Weavah." Reaver looked at Barry, smiling.

"Mr. Hatch, would you be so kind, to take my lovely guests upstairs, to my quarters?" Barry bowed again.

"Yes Mastah Weavah. Please follow me this way" Barry took the guests upstairs as Reaver then turned his attention to Avril. She watched him closely as he approached her.

"Well my dear, I must say I'm impressed with how fast you cleaned." he paused and smirked, running his fingers along her neck and gently brushing away her hair. He leaned down and whispered softly in her ear." I wonder what else you're good at." Avril quickly stood up and turned to look at him.

"Not interested." She said bluntly. Reaver tapped his cane to the floor.

"Oh, my dear, you are not the first to say this to Reaver."

"You sound like an idiot when you talk about yourself in third person..." she, again, said bluntly. Reaver looked at her surprised by her guts.

"Well then, I suppose I shall have to convince you otherwise." Reaver glared at her, doing a little outward investigation."What seems to have you in a bad mood?"

"Oh nothing...just being forced into servitude, picking up used condoms and cleaning up urine off the floor, not to mention the gnome in my bathroom that disturbed my bath!" Avril glared at Reaver, who laughed a bit, making her turn red in the face.

"Ah yes, that lovely creature."

"You knew it was there..." Avril glared at him grimly. Reaver just smiled all the more and chuckled.

"Of course."

"Well can you take it out!" she yelled.

"My dear, if you want to take a bath you are more then welcome to use mine." Reaver winked at her, making her blush a bit.

"I'd rather bathe in the sewers..."

Reaver smiled and leaned in closer to Avril."I'm sure that can be arranged, but for now, I must attend to my other guest." Reaver headed out of the kitchen."We shall continue this in the morning. Tatty-bye!"

Avril crossed her arms and watched him leave."Oh, we WILL" she said to herself.

Avril headed back to her room and went into the bathroom." Hey, gnome."

"What do you want!" Screamed the gnome. Avril just smirked and crossed her arms.

"How would you like to have a little fun?"

A/N

lol uh oh. Avril has an evil plot. :}

Anywho! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know I did, specially the gnome in the bathroom! Ha!

I hope to post another one tomorrow. Again, thank you for the reviews! I'm so happy to see people are enjoying my work! :) Please continue to R&R. THX!


	7. Chapter 7

Here we are again! Let's get to it shall we? Fable (c)Lionhead Studios. Avril is mine. ENJOY!

The Cliché Romance

Chapter 7

Morning arrived in Millfields. The sun peered through the curtains in Reaver's bedroom. Light illuminated the entire room as Reaver was dreaming of the night before. The two women and young man were all sharing his bed. Reaver's dreaming, however, was interrupted but one of the girls screaming.

Reaver sat up quickly, with pistol drawn and looked around the room. He quickly turned pale. There, in his room, were all fifty gnomes.

"In the morning when I wake up and I stumble out of bed." One gnome sang. The rest followed in unison.

"I put my pointy hat on my little pointy head."

"And it doesn't much matter if the sky is rain or shine!"

"Shut up..." Reaver warned. But the gnomes continued.

"Because a gnome is a happy fellow almost all the time!" A few laughed and Reaver glared at them with intensity.

"Oo, I travel round the land and wherever I roam!"

"From the mountains in the desert to Reaver's private room!" The gnome burst out laughing all at once, and Reaver's three guests looked at him not sure if they should be worried or not.

Reaver growled and shot one of the gnomes. He smiled and blew away the smoke coming from the barrel. But his 'victory' was short lived.

"OW! That bloody hurt you tart!" Reaver looked out to the floor and saw the gnome still 'alive'. Were they...indestructible?

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Avril was working on lunch. Since Reaver had slept in she took the liberty to prepare a nice little snack for him, with some of her own ingredients of course. Since she had no means of retrieving laxatives she had to resort to a more...natural means-Prunes, and lots of them.

"You want to try and sleep with me, well think again, Reaver!" She whispered bitterly to herself. Oh the things she could do.

"Um, Miss Avwil?" Avril jumped and turned around to see Barry, who looked confused as to why she was making a pie. "If I may ask, what exactly aw your doing?"

Avril smiled nervously and tried to keep her composer. "Ah, well I am just making Reaver one of my special pies. I used to make them all the time for my father."

Barry shrugged and went up to the pie."It smells dewhicious."

"This is only for Reaver, ok?" She winked at him."He should be awake any mo-"

"AVRIL!" came the thundering roar of Reaver. Footsteps could be heard getting closer and closer. Reaver bust through the doors of the kitchen in nothing but his underwear. "Get these gnomes out, NOW"

"Aww, I thought you like them, seeming as how you graciously gave one to me in my bathroom." she smiled, so proud of herself."I think they add character to the room."

"I don't know how you did it, but I want them out NOW!" Reaver stormed off, back upstairs. Barry stood there looking over at Avril who had her arms crossed with a pleased look on her face.

"Congwadulations. I don't beweave I've seen Mastah Weaver that upset befou." Avril laughed.

"I know right! It was better than I imagined!" As she laughed, Barry looked at her. She stopped for a moment and grin nervously. "Oh, don't mind me, just a little payback, for arrogance."

"Even so.." Barry began. " I wouldn't push yow luck too faw. Mastah Weavah has been known to have a wittle tempah."

Avril chuckled a bit before sighing with a smile. "I know. Don't worry, I won't push my luck too far." she paused for a moment." I have to say, though. This is the best birthday ever."

Barry looked at her surprised." Is today yow bulthday?"

"Oh, well, no." she looked away blushing a bit."It was yesterday."

Barry looked at her a bit disappointed. He wish he's known sooner. "Well in that case, happy bulthday, Miss Avwil."

Avril smiled at Barry." Thank you." she paused for a moment."Well I better get to work, i'm sure Reaver will have extra stuff for me to do, for this morning." She began walking off, but Barry stopped her.

"Hey, just how did you get all those gnomes in his woom anyway?" Barry was set of finding out, but Avril drew her index finger to her lips and smiled.

"It's a secret."

A/N

Hey guys! I know this one was so short. But it's 2 am and I wanted to get this chapter up before tomorrow. (so to speak) I rather enjoyed this one, and actually wished to do this to Reaver in the game one day. (it is amazing what small ideas can do for a story). Anyways! I hope you enjoy what little chapter this is, and I promise to make the next one longer! Please R&R, THANKS! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Okay! So I promised to make this one longer, due to the shortage of the previous chapter. Personally I prefer several short chapters over a few long ones(makes it easier to keep my place if I have to stop).

Fable (c)Lionhead Studios.

ENJOY! :)

The Cliché Romance

Chapter 8

Two weeks later...

Reaver sat in his study by the fireplace. He had a glass of wine sitting to his right on the table and was writing a new log in his diary.

'It's been just over two weeks since I've brought that strange girl into my home. I have to say she is quite the bundle of fun, what with putting all those ghastly gnomes in my bedroom. Not to mention the pie...I had to leave to court of King Logan in a hurry because of the prunes. Needless to say that was a very unpleasant experience. But I've gotten her back a few times. If she wants to play games, by all means, lets have a bit of fun.

I am, however, quite sad that she is not willing to come into my quarters. I've asked her several times and each time she has given me this lecture about "true love" and all this nonsense. But in the midst of all this, I find her rather appealing and I'm not sure why. She has a sort of...mystery about her that I find intriguing. She always seems to have a smile on her face and the more I see her going about her duties, the more I desire her. She has this personality that is unlike any other women I've met, which -coming from me, is saying a lot. She has this free spirit that I will take a delight in breaking.

I've heard from Hatch that her birthday was not too long ago. It seems there is another party in order, and this Avril Evans shall be my guest of honor. She may have resisted me for two weeks, but we will see how long that will last.'

Reaver closed his diary and finished his wine. He stood from his chair and walked to the main room with a smile. He had already made arrangements for the party. This would be a night to remember.

As Reaver entered the main room, he saw many of his servants putting up the decorations for tonight. They were already preparing the meal.

It was still early in the afternoon and Avril was still asleep. He decided to let her sleep in since this party was for her, she just didn't know it. Reaver smiled to himself, thinking of all the juicy details he put into this scheme. He was just about to check upstairs when suddenly he heard running footsteps coming from the bedrooms.

"Oh no, I'm late!" he heard. Within seconds, she ran around the corner and right into Reaver, knocking them both to the ground with her on top.

Avril rubbed her head and looked at what she bumped into. "R-Reaver?" she hung her head in disbelief.'Oh my gosh...this is like a cliché scene from some poorly written fan fic.'(lolz)she thought.

Reaver just smiled, trying to fight off the laugh. "Well, I must say this is what I like to call a happy accident." He said moving his hands up her legs from her knees. Avril quickly jumped up, not even bothering to help him up and just darted off to the main lobby. Reaver just chuckled as he watched her leave."We'll see how much longer it will be."

Avril rushed to the main lobby and saw Barry there directing a few of the others on hanging some party ribbons. "Hey, what's going on?" Barry stopped and turned around.

"Oh, good moanin, Miss Avwil. We aw just putting up the last of the decawations for this evening's pahty."

"Oh, I see." Avril replied. She looked around and saw the vast colors of ribbon, strung around the mansion. " What do you need me to do?"

Barry looked at her a bit surprised. "Well, thewe is not much left to do now. I am about to have a wittle staff meeting, to go ovah the 'schedule' and who is going to be doing what." Avril smiled and nodded.

"Alright, sounds good to me. So long as I don't have to 'entertain' a guest." She laughed and walked into the kitchen. Barry looked down a bit and back over to the others who were climbing down from the ladders. He directed them to the kitchen for the meeting.

Once everyone was present, Barry began going over the details for the party. "Ok, The guests will be awiving awound seven. Jeanette and Alan, you two will be gweetahs. Wandy and Phillis, you will continue to make snacks for ow guests." Barry continued down the list."Avwil,Petah,Lily, and myself will be handing out snacks." Barry looked up from his paperwork."We have two owahs until the guests awive so let's get busy. Also, yow unifwoms have been pwessed and cleaned and are hanging in yow wooms. Pwease take this time to get weady for the pahty." Barry walked out and headed upstairs. Everyone else finished up before going to their rooms to get ready.

Avril rushed upstairs to see her uniform for tonight. When she arrived she saw what looked like her original maid outfit, but the front of the skirt was hiked up in the front-way up. Avril sighed, this was just an accident waiting to happen. She wasn't too pleased to be prancing around in this dress, while catering to potential rapists. "What have I gotten myself into..." She sighed and began to get dressed.

Meanwhile...

Barry was in his room getting changed, he wore a neatly trimmed black jacket over a white ruffled shirt, and black slacks. His jacket was trimmed with a gold lining and he wore a red tie.

He was quite nervous about tonight for some reason. It could be more 'surprises' such as the Balverines. Whatever was going to happen, he had a bad feeling that it involved Avril. He didn't want to see her get hurt nor did he want to lose her to Reaver. But that's how it always was and always will be.

Barry pulled out a pocket watch. It was almost time for the guests to arrive. He turned and headed down stairs to see that everyone, including Avril, had made it on time. Barry tried to keep his focus, but it was hard when he could see a generous portion of Avril's toned legs.

"Alwight evweone. It's time, so make show you do yow pawt wight." Everyone nodded."Gweat, now get into positions" Everyone left and went to their assigned positions. Avril went into the kitchen to prepare some platters for snacks. As the guests started to arrive, they were each escorted to the ball room. Mere minutes passed and there were already about a hundred guests.

It didn't take long for Avril and the others to get out and start serving the guests. Avril was very uncomfortable but she pushed through and tried to make the best of it. It was hard, considering the roaming hands. In a way she was slightly relieved. The past few nights, Reaver was making relentless attempts at getting her in bed. It was driving her insane and she didn't appreciate being made fun of for it by the others. The only one who truly treated her with respect was Barry. Sudden;y she was called over by one of the guests and she sighed. This was going to be a long night...

Hours later...

Reaver's party never let up. There were people drunk left and right, hanging onto each other in sinful bliss, including the servants. She came to the conclusion that she was the only one in the mansion who had good moral standards, which didn't come to much of a surprise to her.

There were no more snacks to be served and everyone was either passed out or upstairs having sex...or in the ballroom. Avril felt sick to her stomach, she hated being in this atmosphere.

"Avril!" Reaver called. Avril just turned at gave him a look.

'Here it comes..' she thought to herself, slowly making her way to him. Reaver had several women, and men, hanging around him. The girls were giggling like fanatic schoolgirls making her even more sick to her stomach. Suddenly she could hear whispers among them, all about her rejecting Reaver.

"Ah, my dear, Avee!" Avril glared at him, when he called her that. The only one who was ever allowed to call her 'Avee' was her father.

"It's Avril." she said sternly. Reaver gave her a look of warning as the girls looked at him in shock.

"You gonna let her talk to yah that way?" one of them asked. Reaver smirked and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Don't worry, my sweet. Reaver has it all under control." Avril crossed her arms and chuckled a bit.

"You're talking in third person again..."Reaver glared at her, when his guests started laughing.

"Yes yes, well why don't you join us for a private party in my quarters tonight, after all this party is for you!" Reaver smirked and carefully watched Avril's expression.

"That's sweet and all, but I'm not interested. Not with anyone here, and certainly not with you." Avril turned to walk away. She continued to hear whispering going on within the group of young women. Reaver's voice could be heard over the ladies.

"Tis a wonder why she is in a bad mood. Sad that this poor beautiful creature is still a virgin." Reaver chuckled."I wonder how her mother could be, she must be a spitting image of her mother, you know. I wonder if she would be willing to include her mother? Maybe that's why she is so nervous! Her mother is a pro and she is afraid." Reaver paused and smirked." I'm sure she is a wild one in bed, like her mother. They say the apple doesn't fall far from the tre-" Reaver's statement was cut short, as the room went dead silent in a matter of seconds. Reaver stared at Avril wide-eyed as her hand print was still stained in red on Reaver's cheek.

"Don't you DARE talk about my mother that way." Avril glared at Reaver as if waiting for his head to explode. Reaver snapped out of the shock and then smirked.

"Oh? Did I touch a nerve?" Reaver and his guests laughed.

"How could anyone resist Reaver!"Said one of the girls. Avril looked at her in disbelief of her stupidity.

"You want to know how I can resist this man whore so easily!"she paused for a moment looking at all the guests in the room. " Because I do not love him!"

There was a silence in the air.

"Here we go again with this whole 'love' bit." Reaver sighed.

"Reaver is one of the best lovers a woman could ever ask for!" Said a red headed girl. Avril looked at her in disbelief. This girl looked to be able her age if not younger.

"You know, I feel sorry for you, if you really think that." Avril looked at the girl."Love has nothing to do with sex."

"Oh, my dear, you needlessly deprive yourself of the simple pleasures in life!" Reaver stated. Avril looked at him sternly.

"Reaver, don't you dare push me. Or you will regret it." Avril warned. Reaver was a bit intrigued.

"And just what do you think you can do to me, my dear?" Reaver challenged foolishly. Avril looked at him and then back at the girl.

"Alright then." she began."You want to know why I've never had sex. It's because I respect myself enough to not just give myself away. This is something that is special and should be shared with someone that you LOVE, not lust over." Avril looked at the guests, who were now solely focused on her. " I want to share this with someone that I can love and cherish forever!" She paused trying to fight back tears."After my mother died, I asked my father why he never remarried. And you know what he told me!" she asked."He said he never remarried because he was still in love with my mother!" Avril clenched her fists, with tears running down her face. The crowd stood there stunned and Avril looked over to the young girl."THAT is what love is. Someone who will give their life for you, someone who will love you even after death!"

The girl sat there looking down, feeling a bit ashamed. Avril looked back at Reaver."And you...Reaver, are a coward." The crowd looked at her in shock. She must have had a death wish.

"Oh really?" Reaver asked."And how would I be a coward?"

Avril locked eyes with Reaver, who was hellbent on challenging her. Well she had her ace up her sleeve. "You still have nightmares, don't you?-Of Oakvale, of her?" Reaver's smirk quickly disappeared, and he gave her a very dark warning."What kind of man would sacrifice an entire village just so he could have eternal youth!"

"Shut up!" Reaver warned, but Avril just kept pushing her luck.

"You may say you have loved before but you're nothing but a coward! You never loved her, and you can never love again! Because all you think about is yourse-"Suddenly a gunshot was heard. The crowd screamed in fear and looked at Reaver who had his pistol aimed at Avril.

Avril stood there for a moment and then felt incredible pain in her right shoulder. He...He SHOT her!

"Everyone...Leave now!" Reaver warned, his features were dark. Every one of his guests quickly ran out of the mansion, leaving Avril and Reaver in the ballroom. Avril fell to her knees and gripped her shoulder. She started hyperventilating as tears ran down her face. She didn't know what to do or say. Blood was running down her arm, and lots of it. So much that she began to feel very light-headed.

"You...how did you know that?" Reaver asked, not really expecting an answer. Avril passed out and Reaver just stood there and looked at her body.

"HATCH!" He yelled. Moments passed and Barry quickly made his way to the ballroom. When he walked in, he stopped and stared at Avril's body in shock.

"M-Mastah Weavah?"

"Take her to your room. Take care of her, and don't you let her near me until she is ready to answer my questions!" Reaver stormed off as Barry quickly rushed to Avril's side. She was bleeding badly, he needed to get her a healing potion, and quick.

A/N

Welp, there you have it! That's what happens when you push Reaver's buttons. You had to have seen that coming, I mean REALLY. Anyways, lol, I hope to post the next one soon, this is where it starts getting REALLY good. :) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! R&R! Barry lurvs reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

Fable © Lionhead Studios. Avril © Me! I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. Things are about to get crazy.

The Cliché Romance

Chapter 9

Several weeks had gone by since Reaver's party. Since then Avril has kept to herself, avoiding everyone in the castle. She felt alone and helpless, but she was proud to be one of the few that has stood up to Reaver, and lived. She just goes to do her chores and then spends her free time in her room. Barry brings food to her but he worries about her, she barely smiles anymore. He wishes he could do something but he doesn't know what.

During this time, The Prince had managed to overthrow his brother, Logan. Causing a horrible effect over the kingdom. Turns out the prince was no better than the King. People have to pay a fee in order to have children, taxes were raised even higher, and the beautiful lake was drained. How could he do this?

Meanwhile Reaver was in his study writing a note to the new King of Albion. He was preparing to leave the city of Bowerstone and move back to Bloodstone. He'd had it with Avril, he didn't know how but she knew more about him then he thought and he didn't like that one bit.

'Greetings your majesty. I do hope your battle against the dark forces, so intent on destroying our way of life, went well. It would be such a disappointment to find you all dead when I return. For, yes I must take my leave now and attend to a matter of a, somewhat, personal nature. It is a regular appointment of mine, one that grows more tiresome with every passing year. Perhaps I will tell you more about it one day. Until then, allow me to say that it has been a privilege to serve you and I, eagerly, anticipate doing so again in the near future. Tatty bye. -Your friend and loyal attendant, Reaver'

Reaver folded the letter and put it in an envelope. Giving it to one of his couriers he started making his way to the main room. He called for Barry who came with haste.

"Yes, Mastah Weavah?"Barry said. Reaver turned and looked at him.

"Mr. Hatch, I would like you to get Miss Avril ready. We are leaving Bowerstone." Barry looked at Reaver a bit nervous.

"Yes Mastah Weavah." Barry bowed and left the room. He immediately went to Avril's room and knocked.

"Go away.." she said harshly. Barry sighed and looked down.

"Miss Avwil, I'm coming in." Barry carefully entered, seeing Avril sitting on the floor with her ipod. He looked at it curiously. "What is that?" he asked. Avril looked at him and smiled gently.

"It's called an ipod. Where I'm from, people use this to listen to music." Barry approached her and looked at it intrigued. She looked at him trying not to laugh."Would you like to try it?" she asked. He looked at her not really sure if he wants to or not. She just handed him one of the ear buds and he took it from her and looked at it. "Put it in your ear." she pointed to her ear, showing him the other one. He sat down next to her on the floor and looked at the ipod as he put the ear bud in. Avril had the right bud in her ear and Barry had the left, making it where he had to sit particularly close to her so it wouldn't be pulled out. She looked at him with that sweet smile of hers. Oh how he missed seeing her smile.

"Are you ready?" she asked. Barry nodded and watched her scroll through a few songs. Suddenly music began playing in the ear piece, making Barry jump.

"That is amazing!" he shouted. Avril giggled and turned it up a bit.

"It's a song my dad wrote for my mom. He sang it to her on their wedding day." she said looking down and smiling. She then began singing along with the song. "put your two lips on me baby, my head starts getting dizzy, don't give me a flower all I want is you.." Barry listened to her strong voice. She smiled as she sang this song. It reminded her of her parents. "-you put your hand in mine, you went up to my head, just like a glass of wine. Girl you sparked my attention like a firefly, made me happy to be alive." Avril stopped and looked over at Barry, blushing. "S-Sorry" she laughed. Barry looked at her smiling.

"No, it was beautifool." He paused for a moment."So yow faddah wote that, did he?" Barry asked.

"Yes" Avril said, smiling as she paused the music and turned off her ipod. Barry looked at her and smiled a bit. Avril's expression became a bit more serious as she looked at Barry."Can I...be honest with you?" she asked. Barry looked a bit taken back by the sudden change but he nodded.

"Show. What is it?" Barry asked. Avril looked away for a moment trying to figure out how to say it.

"I thought you would be more like Reaver. All hot-headed and perverted-not to mention annoying." She tried to sound oblivious to his true character, but he did seem different than in the game." I don't see how anyone could be attracted to him...personality wise" she corrected herself. She wasn't about to admit it out loud but she was attracted to him. But the personality was a major turn off.

"Oh," He laughed nervously."It's not like it'd mattah." Avril looked at Barry and tilted her head.

"Matter?" she asked.

"It doesn't mattah." Barry looked down. Avril looked at him sad. Come to think of it, between him and Reaver, it would seem Reaver would get all the attention. Avril could tell he was lonely."by tha way." Barry said."Mastah Weavah wanted me to get you weady."

Avril looked at him confused."Ready for what?" she asked.

"We ah going to be leaving fow Bloodstone this evenin." Avril turned a bit pale.

"Bloodstone?" she asked."Why there?"

"Mastah Weavah thinks its time to move back." Barry looked at her." Don't wowwy, I will be theah too."

Avril smiled."Well, that makes me feel much better." Barry looked at her shoulder.

"How is yow shouwdah?" Avril looked at him and then at her shoulder.

"Oh! It's much better." she smiled at him." I owe you big time for those healing potions." she giggled. Barry just smiled and began getting up off the floor. Avril got up and looked at Barry again. She was sad. She wishes she could do something for him so he wouldn't feel so lonely and left out."Hey, Barry?"

Barry was at the door. He turned and looked at Avril and jumped when he saw she was close. He was about to say something when suddenly she drew in close and kissed him on the cheek. His eyes widened as he blushed. Avril pulled away with a smile.

"Thank you."

Barry was speechless. He smiled nervously, which was new for him. Normally he liked having girls on him, but she was different. He actually had feelings for her.

"Yow welcome." he said as firmly as he could, and walked out of the room holding his cheek.

Avril smiled and went back to get a few things ready. She wasn't sure why Reaver wanted to go back to Bloodstone with her."That's so strange." she said out loud to herself. But then she stopped.

'Wait.' she thought.'Reaver is leaving Bowerstone. So that means...' Her eyes widened. "That bastard is trying to sacrifice me to the Shadow Court!" She crossed her arms and had half the mind to go in there and give Reaver a piece of her mind, but that would result in another bullet wound. She paused and smirked.'ok then' she thought to herself.'if he wants to play with me, I'll play his little game...' she looked at her bag which contained her art project-the sculpture of the Dark Seal. Oh this was going to be good...

A/N

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The song I used for this chapter belongs to Jimmy Needham, called Firefly. I LURV this song!

I have a question for yah! I will let you decide who she falls for! Do you think she should fall for Barry Hatch? OR, do you think she should fall for Reaver? Give a review or you can send me a PM :) THANKS!


	10. Chapter 10

Alright guys. Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter out. I've been having a hard time trying to get these up, while working on midterms and such! Now, that they are over I can back to writing! I hope you enjoy! :) THANKS!

The Cliché Romance

Chapter 10

"Ah Wraithmarsh." Reaver stated."How I tremble with excitement at where it leads." He sighed and smiled."Oh how I miss Bloodstone." Avril rolled her eyes, she pulled her bag close to her person as Barry followed her closely.

"Please tell me we are almost there." she said impatiently. It was a tedious process, especially without the 'fast travel' ability. Reaver sighed and stopped to look at her.

"You, my dear, can be so impatient. Try to enjoy life!" Reaver chuckled to himself and leaned in closer to her. She backed away and glared at him.

"I try, but you are making it difficult." Reaver sighed.

"tsk tsk, where is your sense of adventure, my dear?" Avril was about to reply when she suddenly heard a screech. The screech of a Banshee.

Avril looked around terrified."PLEASE, don't tell me that was what I thought it was..."

Barry looked around as well."Was that eh.."

"Banshee" Reaver finished."Blast, just what we need." Reaver sighed and drew his pistol. "Hatch, take this." Reaver tossed Barry his Cutlass. "Get ready."

"Wh-Wait, I-" Before Avril could say anything, the Banshee appeared. It was a horrifyingsight indeed and she didn't want to be part of this anymore.

As soon as the banshee appeared, the little ankle biters did as well, unfortunately. Immediately, Reaver and Barry began fighting them off. As they attacked, the banshee turned her focus on Avril who stared, horrified.

"You..." the banshee said."You coward, failure of a daughter."The banshee floated closer to Avril."You left your father in heart ache. And now you will live a life of heart ache."

"No" Avril said with voice shaking.

"You are a disappointment to your mother." The banshee was circling Avril. Suddenly Reaver shot at the banshee who quickly turned around. "You" The banshee approached Reaver."You have quite a story on you, don't you, Reaver?"The banshee paused and chuckled."Or should I say Dorian?"

"Don't call me that." Reaver warned.

The banshee continued."You soulless fiend. You who sacrifice the life of Elizabeth."

"Stop it!" He warned.

"You who shall live alone for eternity, soul withering and frail. You coward, traitor, with selfish pride." Suddenly Reaver thrust the sword into the banshee causing her to shriek and die. He then looked at Avril who was breathing heavily.

"Mastah?" Reaver shot a glare at Barry who jumped.

"Those things are more terrifying in person." she sighed in relief. Avril looked over at Reaver who was obviously bothered. He didn't look happy one bit. "Reave-"

"Let's go" he interrupted. Reaver quickly stood and started walking towards Bloodstone. Barry helped Avril up and they both walked silently behind Reaver.

Several hours later...

They finally reached Bloodstone, but it was not the celebration Reaver was hoping for. He felt a conflict within himself, one that could cost him. Did he really want to do this for the rest of eternity? He stopped and looked back at Barry and Avril who were talking to each other. They seemed to be happy. But how could they? They would soon die. He also had a feeling that they were trying to act as though nothing had happened.

"So Barry, what is your favorite pie?" Avril asked. Barry smiled and looked at her.

"I like Blackbewwy pie." He replied.

"No way!" Avril shouted."That's my favorite too." They both laughed.

Reaver was getting sick to his stomach. He sighed as he walked up hill, through the chambers of the deceased. There, he could smell the salty breeze of the port. This began to bring back grand memories of greater times, just before he met sparrow.

Avril walked up closely behind Reaver. She felt compelled to talk to him to see if he was alright. Why did she have to be such a nice person. She sighed and approached Reaver, who looked at her when they were side by side.

"Reaver, are you alright?" she asked.

Reaver just smirked and chuckled a bit. "Why the concern all of the sudden?" he paused and looked ahead, still walking." I thought you wanted me dead to begin with."

"That's not true." she said in defense."I may not like the way you act, but I would never wish anyone dead." Reaver looked at her surprised. He remained silent until Avril spoke again.

"So why are we going to Bloodstone?" she asked. He looked at her and smiled.

"Because, my dear, I prefer this over the bustle of the city." Avril glared at him.

"Yes, but why is it just the three of us?" she asked, beginning to get irritated.

"Because I do not want to be responsible for my entire staff." Reaver chuckled and walked through the gates leading to Bloodstone."Ah, and here we are: Bloodstone!"

Avril sighed and looked at the sight of Bloodstone. It was no different from Fable 2, there was still the streets bustling with prostitutes and such. She never expected to ever come here.

"So I assume we have a place to stay." She asked.

"Of course, dear girl. This way." Reaver walked down into the town, as Avril looked around she noticed all the women who were dressed as prostitutes. Reaver just smiled and sent them a wink. They continued through the town, going uphill til they reached Reaver's old Mansion.

Avril stopped and looked up at the mansion. It looked like it was haunted, though it shouldn't surprise her after fifty years. She was worried about Reaver trying something while they were here, but at least she knew this mansion better than that other one. God forbid it was the size of a shopping mall.

Reaver walked up to the door and knocked, footsteps could be heard and the door slowly opened. There stood a man who seemed to be in his fifties. He looked down at them with a 'im better than you' look.

"What do you want. I tire and need my rest." This man seemed a bit off. Something didn't seem right about him.

Reaver glared at the man. "And just who are you?" he asked impatiently.

The man just looked at him but grinned devilishly."Why, I am none other than Reaver!"

"..."

'Really?' Avril thought to herself. She didn't have to know Reaver at all to know what was coming. Not a moment later, Reaver shot the man in the head. The mans body fell down and Reaver just stepped over the man.

"Hatch, dispose of this worthless creature." Reaver then entered the mansion and left Avril and Barry to the body.

Avril could understand why he wanted the man dead, but he didn't have to kill him. It bothered her that Reaver had no value of human life, more so now that she was there. She had already been shot. And now he was going to try and send her off to the Shadow Court.

"Miss Avwil!"

Avril jumped and looked at Barry who had already taken care of the man's body. "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

Avril sighed."It's just...I can't believe how he can just toss another person's life away so easily."she paused for a moment."I mean, I understand Reaver being upset at the man, but don't just shoot him!"

Barry stayed quiet and listened, closely.

"That's like his answer for everything! He runs away from his problems without really confronting them."She was getting worked up now."I wish he could realize that people would enjoy his company more if he weren't such an-"

"Miss Avwil.." Barry stopped her. She looked at him. " I undahstand wheah yow coming fwom, but Mastah Weacah can only be who he is."

Barry gave him a cold stare. "No, I believe he can be much more than that." Avril turned and walked away into the mansion. Barry watched her until she disappeared from sight and then looked over at the door.

"You know, she seems to weally caeh about you." Reaver came from around the door.

"Hardly." Was all he said.

"She's wight you know."

Reaver looked at his trusty butler and sighed."Yes." he turned back to the door and entered the mansion."I know..."

A/N

Hey guys. Again I am SO sorry it took me forever to get this chapter up!

I want to thank you guys for all your reviews and comments. I'm so happy to hear you are enjoying it! Seeing these reviews helps me to keep going so please keep them commin! I love you all and hope to get the next chapter up soon!


	11. Chapter 11

The Cliché Romance

Chapter 11

Avril was sitting in Reaver's study near the fireplace. She was lost in her own thoughts. ' Maybe Barry is right.' she thought to herself. 'Maybe Reaver doesn't really have a free will to be who he is , other than what he was created to be.' The thought of that made her sad.' I'm glad I have free will.' she looked at the fire's intensity, she felt a sense of calmness with the chaos in her mind, until Avril heard a scream coming from upstairs. She jumped up and ran upstairs only to find Reaver had some poor young maid pressed into the bed.

"No, please stop!" she yelled.

"Oh, come now, my dear! You'll enjoy it, I promise."

Before Reaver could do anymore psychological damage to the poor girl, Avril grabbed him by the collar and yanked him off. She tried to hold back a laugh when he made the weirdest choking sound.

"Reaver, stop!" she screamed. The young girl quickly buttoned up her blouse before taking off down the stairs. "Did it ever occur to you that not EVERYONE, wants to sleep with you!"

"Well, it did when I met you, but I threw away that idea long ago."

Avril crossed her arms."Oh, Really?"

"What are you upset that I no longer find you attractive?"

Was he serious?-of course not, but she'd play along.

"How will I ever sleep at night..." she said sarcastically.

"Actually, why don't you make yourself useful and do me a favor, will you?"

Avril looked at him suspiciously. She could never trust him with anything and all of the sudden he wanted a 'favor'? Here it comes...

"I need you to run a few errands for me." he said with a smile, still laying on the floor.

Avril sighed."What kind of errands?"

"I just need you to drop a few things off. There is a seal on my desk in the study." he sat up finally and smiled." Just take that little trinket back to wraitmarsh for me. I have to give it back but I'm not on good terms with the owner so if you do this, then I will throw a big party for you!"

Avril rubbed her temples."Fine I'll do it."

"That's a good girl! Now hurry along so I can be ready by the time you arrive!" Avril sighed and walked out the room. She hurried to the study and took the seal before looking around. She spotted a big bag of gold on the table and then she had an idea.

Avril rushed out of the mansion and headed to the local pub. There were plenty of drunks there already and ,SURPRISE!, more wandering hands. This place made her sick and she couldn't wait to get out. She looked around and saw a young man there who looked to be fresh into his twenties, not that he look pleased to be here either. She slowly approached him and greeted him with a smile. He was a very handsome young man with long blonde hair and green eyes. The man smiled back not wanting to be rude.

"Hello, I was wondering if you might be able to do me a favor." she asked innocently. This caught the mans attention, he seemed to be quite taken with her.

"What does, mi'lady ask?" he said. His voice almost seemed like an angel's it was so smooth.

"I need this taken to a temple in Wraithmarsh." she showed him the seal and put on a helpless girl act." I would do it myself but Wraithmarsh is terrifying and I'm afraid to go." she jiggled the sack of money. "I'll pay you."

The man looked at her a bit surprised. He smiled at her gently and took her hand. "Fear not, I will deliver this for you at once!" He said taking the seal and putting his hat on, rushing out the door. He didn't even take the gold, which surprised her.

She looked around the bar and decided to try some albion beer. She always wanted to know what that Balverine beer tasted like. Hey! She was willing to try anything once...well, not anything.

Avril sat at the bar and asked for a beer. The bartender quickly served her and she gave him the gold for payment. She picked up the mug and looked at it. It sure smelled like a Balverine. Before she could regret her decision she quickly took down the whole drink, not even bothering to taste it before hand. Once she drank it all she slammed the glass to the bar and crinkled her nose. The beer tasted a bit sour with a hint of hazelnut, probably to hide the bad taste. Which, didn't help AT ALL. The hairs on her body stood up on end.

'ok, never doing THAT again.' she thought to herself as she akwardly waved to the bartender and left. She decided to leave before the young man came back, and went to look around town a bit. Once she was outside she saw a gift shop close by. 'That looks nice' she walked over to the stand and scanned over the gifts. Everything had a lot of detail to it, but it looked a bit worn, not that she minded. She was about to ask about something when suddenly a bard came up to her asking if she'd like to hear a song. She always hated the bards, their songs were boring if not amusing in some sense so she decided to make a bargain with him.

"Ok, but I'll make you a deal. I let you play, and I'll show you how to get more money than you could ever imagine." The bard looked at her taken back by her forwardness.

"Sure." he said, though he was not completely sure. He began to play, feeling a bit intimidated, like he was under inspection. He had no words, it was just melody. Avril began to get sick.

"Stop, stop, stop!" She shouted. She shoved her hands out for the lute and looked at the man. "Let me show you how it's done." She said smiling gently at him. He slowly handed her his lute and she played a few notes to make sure it was in key. Once she fixed it up, she looked at the man. "When you play, you have to think of something that makes you happy. Don't just let it be a hobby or a job. Let it be your way of life, your passion." She began playing the lute with great skill."Once you feel it in your heart, it will just come out on its own." she said laughing and she began playing more skillfully.

People nearby watched in awe as she played. She was smiling as she played and people began to throw gold into the lute carrier, making the bard watch her in amazement. When the song was over she turned around and gave a bow, as the crowd began to cheer. Avril blushed a bit and handed the lute back to the bard. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go so overboard."

The bard smiled and shook his head. "No, it was an amazing song. I'm glad you played." He turned around and looked through a giant bag of his, and pulled out another lute. " Here, I want you to have this."

Avril looked at the lute. Her eyes began to glow when she saw the beautiful designs engraved into it. It was a beautiful dark mahogany."Thank you so much. I don't know what to say." she smiled and took it. The people greeted her with open arms. Bloodstone didn't seem to be such a bad place after all.

Avril saw it was getting dark outside so she began to head back to Reaver's mansion. She entered the house and went straight into the study and got her bag.

"What are you doing back?"

She turned around quickly to see it was Reaver. He looked a bit confused to see her there, which caught her off guard until she remembered, she was supposed to be old and wrinkly. "What do you mean, I was running errands for your party tonight." she tried to sound convincing.

"Yes, but...did you take my seal back?"he asked.

Avril looked up to the ceiling in thought until she dropped her bag, keeping the fake dark seal in her hands. "I knew I forgot something!"

She must have done a pretty good job on her school project, because he turned SO white. Reaver didn't hesitate one moment to draw his gun. "You little bi-"

"Relax, Reaver, it's just a fake." she said dropping it to the floor. She wasn't much afraid of him, but the gun...

"What do you mean it's a fake!" he shouted. Avril sighed. He was so caught up in making her miserable that he didn't even notice the wrinkles on his own face had disappeared.

"Reaver, why are you so hell bent on making me miserable?" she asked forwardly. Reaver was quiet for a few moments.

"I don't need a reason for the things I do." he said.

"How childish.."

"Excuse me?" he said pulling the hammer of the gun back.

"Give it a rest will you!" she shouted."I can't understand how someone can be so selfish and arrogant. Someone who would kill their own family just so they wouldn't have to die! Well look where it got you. No true friends or allies, because everyone is dead afraid of you! You will never find someone who could love you for just being you. And you're stuck being a slave to the shadow court for the rest of eternity. Some eternal life! Why can't you just go back to being Dorian!"

Reaver's expression was sour to that name. He repositioned the gun at her and gave her a fair warning. "Don't you ever say that name again or I will kill you."

" I wish you WOULD kill me! It'd be better than having to live with someone like you! I don't even know if I can get home!" she paused for a moment. Reaver looked at her a bit confused.

"Get back home?"

"Just forget it, go have your stupid party!"

Avril stormed off upstairs, leaving Reaver in confusion. He sighed and went to the chair next to the fire place. He stared off into the fire as the guests for his party began to arrive. "What am I doing.." he asked himself out loud. Why DID he want to hurt her? She was probably one of the fairest maidens he'd ever laid eyes upon. She was so alive and so beautiful when she smiled. Was she right? Has his miserable life been such a habit that he would hurt even people he cared for? Reaver shook his head. No. He must not give in. He will never go back to that low life by the name of Dorian.

Never.

A/N

hehehe. Funny story on the name actually. I tried to find some indication on what Reaver's name might have been before he became Reaver. But there was nothing. Well my friend was spending the night when I happen to be writing chapter 10 and I asked her what would be a good name for Reaver. I was a bit lazy and said maybe we should name him Stephen, since he's voiced by Stephen Fry. Well she said that was too plain. And I somewhat agreed, but only because Stephen is the name of my boyfriend lolz. Well she told me about the book by Oscar Wilde, The Picture of Dorian Gray, and told me about it. I had also remembered seeing it mention on wikipedia under Reaver's 'article' and said there was a chance that Reaver was inspired by that book. So I ended up naming him Dorian. Lol.

I'm not too fond of the name myself (it sounds a bit feminine) but I stuck with it for laughs. In the end, I ordered the book off ebay and can't wait to read it. :) I hope you all are enjoying it, it sure seems like you are and that makes me very happy. Anyways! I've made this A/N too long so please R&R THANKS!


	12. Chapter 12

The Cliché Romance

Chapter 12

The party had been going for a few hours until Avril decided to go outside with the lute she was given. She felt her heart breaking. She felt like she left her father behind, and for what? A man who has no thought for others. Yet why did she have this craving for him? She longed for Reaver but she could never force herself to admit it, not as long as he was this way. It was like a cruel joke, a dream that is just out of reach. But maybe he wouldn't be this way if he wasn't caught up with the Shadow Court.

Avril sighed as her fingers began to pick at the lute's strings. At first is was just at random but then she began to play from her heart. She started singing gently to the music she played.

"I don't like you, but I love you. Seems that I'm always a thinkin' of you-Oh oh oh, you treat me badly, I love you madly. You really got a hold on me."

"I don't want you, but I need you. Don't wanna kiss you, but I need to-Oh oh oh, you do me wrong now, my love is strong now. You really gotta hold on me." Avril began to sing more boldly. "I love you and all I want you to do is just hold me, hold me, hold me, hold me. I wanna leave you, don't wanna stay here. I don't want to spend another day here-Oh wo wo ohh, you do me wrong now, my love is strong now. You really gotta hold on me."

Avril just sighed as she just continued to play without singing. She felt conflicted inside and she didn't know what to do.

Barry paced the hallways of the mansion, looking for Avril. He was very worried that he couldn't find her anywhere, so he decided to look outside in the courtyard. There he saw her, finally. She was standing out there in the moonlight playing the lute. As he watched her, he thought of where he might be if it hadn't been for her. She did save his life after all. But as he got to know her he seemed to grow attached to her and care for her greatly. He was about to go speak with her, that is until he saw Reaver approach her already. "No." He said to himself.

Reaver walked up to Avril as she played. " Avril." he said. She stopped and looked at him with a sigh.

"What do you want, Reaver." she set the lute aside and turned to face him with her arms crossed. She really didn't want to hear his nonsense right now. But it did surprise her that he was away from his guests.

"I want to talk to you about earlier." He sounded serious for a change.

"Ok." she said and sat down next to the fountain. Reaver seemed to be hesitant for a moment before he sat down next to her.

"I want to apologize for earlier. I've been thinking about it and you're right." she paused trying to think of how to phrase it right. "Back when I was that young man, I was enjoying my life. I had a family, and a beautiful young woman-Elizabeth. Whom I was going to marry. I had everything a man wanted. And I wanted it to stay that way." Reaver looked down towards the ground."I wanted to have Elizabeth forever. But I was afraid of losing her, I was afraid of dying. I didn't know if I there was such thing as an after life. Atleast, not for me." He paused and looked up at Avril, feeling shame and guilt."Since then I have had nightmares of that night. When I first made the deal for immortality. But I never meant to harm anyone. I just wanted to be happy. But I ended up losing everything I loved and cherished. Since then I never felt like I deserved to be happy, or anyone. And I guess my mind has become to twisted and dark that I haven't thought of it until now."

"Why are you telling me this?" she looked at him a bit confused, but she had a hint of sympathy in her eyes.

"I want to be a better person. I tire of these games. They have grown older than I and I want to feel this weight off of my shoulders. But I am a marked man, and I can never leave the Shadow Court and I am too much of a coward to just end it all." He looked back down feeling ashamed. Avril looked at him and sighed.

"I often wondered that since my mother died." she looked up at the night sky. There were so many stars. "I always wanted to believe in an after life. And I honestly believe my mother is watching me and that I will see her again some day." Avril looked back over at Reaver he looked at her. He was on the verge of tears and she could feel the heavy aura of regret on him. "I think Elizabeth would forgive you and she is watching you right now."

"I don't know how to stop." Reaver said." You know, after that night. I don't think I've ever truly cried about it." He looked down as tears fell from his eyes. He covered his face, trying to fight off the tears."I want out..."

Avril sat there, not entirely sure what to do. She was still until she felt that strange sensation from before, like it was telling her what she needed to do. Avril gently reached for Reaver's chin and pulled his face up. He looked at her a bit confused as she drew closer. She moved her hand behind his head and pulled him into a deep kiss. Reaver, for the first time, was shocked to have a woman kiss him. He honestly did not see this coming, nor was it his intentions. But he certainly wasn't going to complain.

Avril gently pulled away and looked Reaver in the eyes. He had a gentle look on his face and for once he truly smiled. She smiled back at him and gently tucked her hair behind her ear. "I guess you should get back to the party."

Reaver smiled gently and tilted her head up again. "They can wait." He pressed his lips against hers and ran his fingers through her hair. Her lips were everything he ever dreamed they would be and more. They were soft and warm, and he could feel her warm breath rushing past her lips. It was a delight he didn't plan on taking lightly. And for the first time in several decades, he loved her. He truly loved her.

Barry, who was still standing off in the distance, clinched his fists. He backed into the hallway and walked back to the party. He wasn't going to stand for this, not again.

A/N

ok I WAS going to write more for this chapter but I thought this was a great place to stop for now. Seems Barry is a little jealous. And who wouldn't be! I mean come on, I'm sure Reaver and Barry have had some fun together, I mean...yeah that kinda killed the mood for me...

The song I used was from She&Him You Got A Hold On Me. Thought this was perfect lolz PLZ R&R!


End file.
